In general, a pulsator-type washing machine rotates a washing tub when the washing tub is perpendicular to the ground. The pulsator-type washing machine washes laundry items through water streams generated when the pulsator within the washing tub rotates.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional pulsator-type washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, the pulsator-type washing machine 200 has a washing tub 150 contains laundry items therein and is coupled to a water storage tub 160 and an overflow path 145 communicating with a top of the washing tub 150, on one side of the washing tub 150.
Furthermore, the pulsator-type washing machine 200 includes a pulsator 110 at the bottom of the washing tub 150. The pulsator 110 generates water streams in the wash water when the pulsator 110 is rotated by a motor 170.
The pulsator 110 not only generates water streams in wash water, but also discharges part of the wash water that moves toward the edge of the washing tub 150 through a centrifugal force or the like, back into the washing tub 150 via the overflow path 145.
The overflow path 145 has a filter F coupled to a discharge end thereof, and circulates wash water back into the washing tub 150, while filtering foreign matter, such as fuzz and dirt, contained in the wash water.
The related art of the present invention has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0502010, registered on Jul. 8, 2005 and entitled “Filter for washing machine.”